1. Field of the Invention
The present invention deals generally with the field of devices for holding of hair as well as adornment thereof. Numerous devices have been patented which are designed for the purpose of holding hair in a desired position. Most usually women's hair or men with longer hair use such hair holding devices adjacent ponytails or long bundles of hair extending usually from the rear of the head of the user. The present device also includes various aspects for possible adornment making use of the hair holding member for holding hair up in a lifted position off of the shoulders and neck of the user.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous prior art devices have been patented such as U.S. Pat. No. 3,301,266 patented Jan. 31, 1967 to E. Hoffmann and assigned to Tip-Top Products Company on a "Hair Holder"; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,635,228 patented Jan. 18, 1972 to N. Helkes and assigned to Pantec Development Company on an "Adornment Device"; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,307,908 patented Dec. 29, 1981 to H. Donaldson on a "Bead-Stringing Implement And Method Of Use"; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,972,859 patented Nov. 27, 1990 to E. Noviello et al on a "Hair Securement Device"; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,998,544 patented Mar. 12, 1991 to S. Obergfell on a "Combination Headband And Ponytail Holder"; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,036,870 patented Aug. 6, 1991 to T. Edmark on a "Hair Styling Tool"; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,167,245 patented Dec. 1, 1992 to D. Harriett on a "Hair Tying Apparatus And Method Of Use"; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,289,834 patented Mar. 1, 1994 to L. Lawrence on a "Ponytail Tool"; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,293,884 patented Mar. 15, 1994 to R. Chapman et al and assigned to Full Moon Fashion Accessories, Inc. on a "Loop Strap Hair Tie"; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,318,054 patented Jun. 7, 1994 to K. Neilson et al on a "Spiral Spring Hair Barrette Assembly"; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,417,230 patented May 23, 1995 to D. Wood and assigned to Lee Innovations, Inc. on "Hair Styling Tools And Methods For Their Use"; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,464,030 patented Nov. 7, 1995 to M. Avellanet on a "Twist Hairdo Roller"; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,497,795 patented Mar. 12, 1996 to L. Hibbard on a "Method And Apparatus Of Braiding Hair"; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,499,638 patented Mar. 19, 1996 to J. Ripley on a "Hair Holding Device"; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,566,690 patented Oct. 22, 1996 to H. Shih-Ming on a "Hair Clip"; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,590,668 patented Jan. 7, 1997 to J. Macy on a "Hair Braiding Method And Device"; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,623,953 patented Apr. 29, 1997 to E. McDowell on a "Hair Styling Tool And Method"; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,657,776 patented Aug. 19, 1997 to B. Espenschied on a "Hair Stitching Shaft For Decorating Hair"; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,694,955 patented Dec. 9, 1997 to C. Grooms on a "Hair Holding Device"; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,669,399 patented Sep. 23, 1997 to C. Camp, Jr. et al and assigned to Hair Hoops, Inc. on a "Hair Forming Device"; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,706,837 patented Jan. 13, 1998 to H. Iwata on a "Hair Bundling Core And Method Of Using The Core"; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,727,575 patented Mar. 17, 1998 to R. Rontal on a "Hair Securing Device".